First Dates
by NeonDomino
Summary: A drabble collection of first dates. Around 5 chapters long. First chapter: Sirius cooks dinner for Remus, who doesn't realise it's a date. Second Chapter: Remus recreates their first date after the second war is over, hoping to be with Sirius again. WolfStar.
1. Sirius

**This is a small collection of drabbles based on the theme of first dates (that's first date with someone, not first date ever)**

**First Date - Sirius Black**

* * *

><p><strong>CompetitionsChallenges**

**The Sorting Hat's Challenge - **Prompt: Candle

**Pokémon Journey Challenge - **Drabble 1

* * *

><p>Sirius Black glanced around the room nervously. The food was cooking in the oven and he had various candles dotted around the room.<p>

Perfect.

Remus was due in half an hour, and the food was almost ready. He went to turn the heat down on the oven, and got the plates ready and set them on the kitchen counter. He set up the candles, a flower and put the cutlery out on the table.

This was their first date, and he wanted to impress Remus.

He grabbed the bottle of wine, setting it in a bucket of ice next to the table, and grabbed some wine glasses.

Remus had agreed to come over for dinner. It was a date.

Fifteen minutes until Remus arrived.

Sirius went to the bedroom, getting changed into something smart. Well, smarter than his band t-shirt. He kept his dark jeans on, and pulled on a tight black t-shirt and a jumper that he thought went nicely with his outfit. Remus liked jumpers after all. He pulled his hair into a tidy ponytail, something he didn't do often.

Five minutes.

He gave his teeth a quick brush, before spraying aftershave. He wanted nice breath in case he got to kiss Remus, and he wanted to smell good.

The door knocked. No, he wasn't ready. The candles weren't lit.

"Hold on," he began. "One minute."

Sirius lit the first candle, and quickly used the candle to light the other few dotted around the room. He turned the radio on low, and took a deep breath, before opening the door.

Remus looked adorable. His shaggy hair was in his eyes. He stepped in, and turned as Sirius closed the door.

When his eyes took Sirius in, he looked surprised. "You look really good, Padfoot," Remus said.

"So do you," Sirius replied.

"Right, so what are we having? Did you order takeaway?" Remus asked, slipping his shoes off and putting them in the hallway. "Because if you've ordered one of those cheap pizza's again, I -"

"I cooked," Sirius interrupted.

"You cooked?"

Sirius nodded. "Do you want to go and take a seat, I'll go get dinner sorted. It took quicker than expected to make."

Remus nodded, looking confused. Sirius had never cooked before. He took his jacket off and hung it up, heading towards the living room as Sirius went to the kitchen.

It didn't take long for Sirius to serve the food. He had done steak with vegetables and roast potatoes, knowing that Remus had a fondness of steak. Dessert wasn't looking too good, but he had a backup supermarket cake in the fridge, and some chocolate ice-cream in the freezer.

He brought the plates through, to find Remus looking around the room.

"Aren't you going to sit down?" Sirius asked, pulling out one of the chairs, and staring at Remus.

Remus sat in the other chair, and Sirius sat in the chair he had pulled out for Remus. Remus didn't realise he was trying to be all gentlemanly.

"I... Sirius, what's going on? Is this a date?" Remus asked.

Sirius looked up at him in confusion. Had he not asked Remus out?

He could remember his words from a few nights before.

_'Remus, I'd really like to spend some time with you... just us though... do you want to come to dinner on Friday evening?'_

That counted as a date. It was definitely a date. He had never asked Remus over to dinner before. He had asked Remus to hang out, and they'd order food. But this time he specifically asked him to dinner.

So it was a date.

"It's... It's just dinner," he said, trying to hide the disappointment in his tone and lowering his gaze back to his food.

Of course Remus misunderstood. Remus didn't see him as anything more than a friend and Sirius didn't want to look any more stupid than he already did.

Remus' eyes moved across the lit candles, falling on the bottle of wine, and the disappointed look on Sirius' face as he tried to eat, and thought back to the invitation. He had thought it was like every time Sirius invited him over... but now he could see the invite for what it really was.

"That's a shame, it would have been a perfect first date for us," Remus said, hoping he hadn't misjudged the situation, even if it was glaringly obvious what Sirius had thought the invite was.

"You want it to be a date?" Sirius asked, his grey eyes moving up to Remus'.

"Well, your invite wasn't as clear about it being a date as you hoped... had I known it was a date, I would have brought dessert, and made more of an effort to look nice, like you did."

"Right... yeah, it is a date."

"It's the nicest first date I've ever been on," Remus admitted, looking at the candles again. He stood up and used the dimmer switch to lower the main lights, so the candles lit up the room, before taking his seat again.

"Well, you're worth the effort," Sirius said, his confidence returning quickly. "I have desert too and I have some new movies so we can watch them together... I know it's not very eventful -"

"It's perfect," Remus replied, opening the bottle of wine and pouring out the glasses.

Remus lifted his glass. "To an excellent first date, I know it's only going to get better - if that's possible."

"The first of many," Sirius replied, and grinned as he watched a shy smile spread across Remus' lips.

"The first of many," Remus repeated, leaning over the table to let their lips meet before drinking his wine.

* * *

><p><strong>945 Words<strong>

**Review Please.**


	2. Remus

**First Date - Remus**

**It's the first date since Sirius came out of Azkaban.**

* * *

><p><strong>ChallengesCompetitions**

**Pokémon Journey Challenge** - Drabble 2

**The Battleship Challenge II - **Setting: Grimmauld Place.

**Sorting Hat's Challenge**: White

**The Dance Competition** - Write a Love Scene.

* * *

><p><strong>This can be read alone, or it can be read with the first chapter. :)<strong>

* * *

><p>Remus took a deep breath before letting Sirius into his house. Into the home they now shared. He had moved into Grimmauld Place during the war and never left.<p>

Sirius had never asked him to leave, and he hoped Sirius never would.

"How was it?" Remus asked, referring to Sirius' time at the Ministry, having his name cleared.

Sirius grinned widely. "I'm free, Moony," he said, throwing his arms around the Werewolf, before quickly letting go and stepping back.

"That's wonderful, I knew that would happen," Remus said. "So, Arthur was over earlier and he said that Molly is having a party tomorrow evening to celebrate, so I thought tonight we could have dinner together."

"What's Kreacher made this time?" Sirius asked, pulling a face. Everyone knew that whatever Kreacher put in front of Sirius was barely edible. The house-elf seemed to make less effort with Sirius' food then everyone else's meals.

"I thought we'd have something we can eat," Remus replied, with a grin. "I cooked."

Sirius let out a laugh. "I thought you said it was something we could eat. I doubt your cooking skills are much better than Kreacher's."

Remus glared at him, refusing to admit that Sirius had a point. He had lived on microwave food, never really bothering to eat well over the years.

"Well, I cooked," Remus said softly. "Here, give me your jacket, I'll hang it up and you go and get a bottle of wine to celebrate."

Eyes quickly moved to his, searching Remus', but he wasn't giving anything away.

"Wine?" Sirius questioned. They hadn't drunk wine together for such a long time, since before Sirius was put away. The pair always used to drink wine on their dates - a tradition from their first one, in which Sirius cooked dinner for Remus. Sirius thought back to the bottle that he had for their first date.

It was an elven wine, Sirius recalled. He headed down to the Wine Cellar to take a look to see if there was any of it there. He wanted the same wine just in case. He was quite aware that wine and home-cooked food meant something tonight.

Remus quickly served up the food and set the plates down on the table. He lit the white candles that were well placed around the dining room and he went to get the glasses, allowing Sirius to pass him on the way out of the room.

Sirius' eyes were fixed on the white candles when Remus entered the room, and he pulled back a chair for Sirius.

With a slight smirk, Sirius slipped into the other chair.

"Is this a date, Remus?"

Remus smiled. "It's whatever you want it to be, Sirius."

"But why today? Why now?" Sirius asked.

"We agreed that we'd wait for the war to be over. We agreed to be there for Harry..."

"He still needs us," Sirius pointed out.

"Yes, but it's different now. We're not at war anymore and Harry might always need you -"

"Us," Sirius corrected.

"Right, but we're able to... if you want?"

Sirius smirked and turned his attention to the food.

"Steak? Let's see if it's edible. you first," Sirius said. Remus nervously cut into the food and brought the fork to his mouth, Sirius' eyes fixed on him.

Why was this man flustering him so much? How did he still have the power to do that after all these years? Just having those stormy grey eyes fixed on him made him feel like an eighteen your old again. It reminded him of the original first date when Sirius watched him, making him feel just as flustered.

"Edible," Remus said, after swallowing the bite of food. He watched as Sirius poured the wine and followed suit as Sirius lifted his glass.

"To out first date," Sirius said.

"It's not really our -" Remus began but Sirius cut him off.

"It's our first date now we're back together, and we're having the same meal, drinking the same wine, surrounded by lit candles..."

"Watching films afterwards," Remus added, realising that Sirius had just referred to them as back together. They weren't, but Remus had no objections to the idea. He decided to go with it and agree that they were back together.

"And don't forget the shagging. I seem to remember lots of that happening on our first date."

"I remember snogging," Remus corrected him. "It was a few weeks till the shagging."

"I think you're going senile in your old age," Sirius said. "There was definitely hot amazing sex, and aren't we trying to recreate our first date?"

Remus smirked, realising what Sirius was getting at. "Yes, lots of shagging," he agreed. He had no intentions of waiting a few weeks like before, and Sirius clearly didn't want to wait either.

Their glasses were still raised.

"The first date of many," Sirius said.

"The first of many," Remus agreed, bringing his glass to clink against Sirius, before putting it to his lips and taking a sip.

"I believe last time we agreed the first date of many, we kissed," Sirius pointed out.

Remus put his glass down and stood up. He walked around the table, and leaned over Sirius, crashing their lips together, savouring feeling Sirius' lips finally on his after all these years. A sensation he had never forgotten. Sirius' lips were just as rough as he remembered them, and his hands weren't as smooth as they used to be as they wrapped around him, but Remus didn't mind at all. This was Sirius, and they were kissing. They were on their second shot at having a first date.

They were different people, but Remus still loved him with everything, and Sirius was happy to give them another shot.

"I don't remember being kissed like that," Sirius said, looking slightly dazed.

"Well, you must be going senile in your old age, because that's what happened," Remus insisted. "Now lets eat, so we can take this to the sofa.

Sirius grinned, before turning his attention to his food, and began to eat.

"Fuck, Moony. This is good, you should cook more often."

* * *

><p><strong>I thought Remus would recreate their first date because the first date to them was perfect, and the start of their relationship... p<strong>**lus Sirius would understand.**

* * *

><p><strong>1019 words<strong>


End file.
